Death is fading, Life is blooming
by Saigou No Jikan
Summary: Une guerre qui dure, dure, dure... Que fait la puissante Russie, en combattant tout les autres pays ? Et Ivan, quel rôle tient-il, lui ? En vérité, c'est pas vraiment possible de résumer ça, donc bon, j'vous invite à lire


_Petit mot de l'autatrice_ : Bon, alors cet os a été commencé, hm... Y'a presque sept mois, maintenant, et vient tout juste d'être terminé :3 Donc, je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence, surtout que la plupart des paragraphes ont été écrit en cours. Pour ne rien vous spoiler, je reprends mon commentaire en bas ~

Have a good time ~

* * *

_Death is fading,_

_Life is blooming_

C'est la guerre. Quand a-t-elle débuté ? Nul ne peut plus le dire, pas même les plus vieilles personnes qui n'ont connu que cette guerre. Deux camps se font face, rageusement, depuis des décennies. D'un côté, l'Amérique, l'Angleterre, la France, la Chine, l'Allemagne, l'Italie, le Japon, et tous les autres pays ralliés à leur cause ; de l'autre, un seul pays, la Russie. C'est ainsi depuis le début, les camps sont restés quasiment les mêmes. Cette guerre aurait pourtant dû finir rapidement, en partie à cause de l'inégalité des deux camps. Seulement, elle dure depuis près de deux siècles maintenant. La Russie est seule contre tous, seule contre le monde, et pourtant elle fait face, fièrement. Tout cela grâce à un homme, son représentant, l'élu né de l'espoir et des idéaux du peuple. Ivan Braginsky.

Jamais une guerre n'avait été si violente. Le gouvernement n'avait plus aucune autorité, les gens parcouraient les rues, apeurés, effarés devant l'horreur des champs de bataille. Le monde entier était en proie à la panique. Cette guerre était aussi violente que ce qui l'avait engendrée. Car, malgré le temps, on se souvenait de l'élément déclencheur. Il restait vif dans les mémoires, de part son arrivée inattendue en période de paix, et de part sa brutalité.

C'était la Russie qui avait mit le feu aux poudres. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, l'armée de l'est avait envoyé ses forces aériennes au dessus du continent américain. Une bombe nucléaire lachée sur Los Angeles, suivie de très près par un bombardement sur Washington et une attaque terrorriste à la maison blanche. Le bilan fut lourd, près de soixante mille morts et environ autant de blessés. Alfred en était resté muet, tant à cause des pertes que de l'acte de son ancien ami. Il lui avait immédiatement déclaré la guerre, hurlant qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. A ses côtés, Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano et tous les autres le regardaient d'un air dur. Comment avait-il pu trahir leur confiance ? Ivan pouvait supporter ces regards, celui de toutes ces personnes qu'il ne faisait que connaître. Mais le _sien_... Il ne pouvait pas. Il en aurait pleuré de rage si _lui_ le regardait de cette manière. Lorsqu'il croisa _son_ regard, pourtant, il n'y vit que de l'incompréhension et de la compassion.

Alfred ne voulu même pas le croire lorsqu'Ivan lui jura qu'il n'y était pour rien. Pourtant, il aurait dû.

C'était la Russie, l'organisatrice ; pas Ivan.

Il n'avait pas été au courant de ces attaques. Un matin d'hiver, alors qu'il admirait encore son magnifique tournesol, son boss l'avait fait venir et lui avait annoncé que la Russie allait devenir maître du monde. Il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire d'expliquer son plan, lui disant que ce n'était rien, et qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de savoir un détail comme le moyen, tant qu'il connaissait la fin. Le jeune homme avait acquiescé de son air enfantin habituel. Ivan s'était réjoui de pouvoir enfin rabattre son caquet à Alfred, mais il ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur que tout cela allait prendre. Pourtant, quand il s'en était aperçu, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait suivi les ordres.

Il avait tout fait pour le pays qu'il représentait. Il avait été élu pour être l'incarnation de la Russie ; ce même pays était son coeur, sa raison d'être. Il le protégerait, peu importaient si les ordres étaient difficiles. Son boss lui avait demandé de rassembler des soldats ; il avait levé une armée de plus de six cent mille hommes. Il lui ordonna d'aller au front et de ne faire aucun prisonnier ; il se battit comme un enragé, tuant et massacrant plus d'un tiers de l'armée ennemie. Il le somma de punir sévèrement toute personne tentant de s'enfuir ou de cacher des provisions ; il prit le fouet et accomplit les ordres. Oui, il avait tout fait pour ce pays qu'il chérissait tant, jusqu'à un ordre bien précis...

Après presque deux siècles de combats acharnés côte à côte, l'Ukraine et la Biélorussie, alors encore sous la tutelle de la Russie et alliées à cette dernière, rompirent toutes deux le pacte pour se rallier à la cause ennemie. Ses deux soeurs avaient trouvé refuge chez Alfred, où elles séjourneraient jusqu'à'a la fin de la guerre. Le boss d'Ivan l'appela quelques jours après la rupture, et lui annonça qu'on ne pouvait les laisser en vie avec ce qu'elles savaient. Il avait acquiescé, le même sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

Le soir même, il s'introduisit chez Alfred, lui donna une légère dose de somnifère, et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de ses soeurs. A peine eurent-elles ouvert qu'il égorgea Natalya avec le coutelas auparavant dissimulé dans sa poche. Puis, empêchant sa grande soeur de crier de sa main, il la fit tomber au sol et planta l'arme dans son coeur sans aucun état d'âme. Katya écarquilla les yeux ; ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était pas son frère. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle eut un sanglot et une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie de près par une autre. Elle dit dans un souffle " Tu n'es pas mon frère... Ivan est mort... " et fut secouée d'un ultime sanglot avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Quelque chose en lui se brisa à l'entente de cette phrase. Il n'avait jamais vu Katya pleurer autrement que pour son pays, et elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que si c'était grave. Sa soeur, toujours si souriante et si rassurante...

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

Ses yeux volèrent de Katya à Natalya, encore et encore, observant le sang qui occupait de plus en plus d'espace sur le sol auparavant d'un blanc pur. L'expression de surprise encore ensommeillée figée sur le visage de la plus jeune, celle triste et teintée de désespoir de l'aînée, et la sienne, étonnée mais calme, qu'il voyait se refléter dans le liquide carmin le sortirent de sa torpeur et lui firent réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'étrangla, laissant échapper quelques sanglots convulsifs. Sa famille. Il venait de tuer sa seule famille, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se reprit. Ôtant son coutelas de la poitrine de sa soeur aînée, il entreprit de relever sa manche droite. Avec des gestes vifs et précis, il traça un " K " et un " N ", liés à une croix, puis une date juste au dessous, " 24/11/2259 ". Puis, déchirant un morceau de son manteau, il se banda le bras et retourna en Russie pour faire son rapport.

La mission était un succès, personne ne l'avait vu, avait-il confirmé à son boss. Le regard vide et absent, il n'entendit même pas ce dernier le féliciter, et déclina son invitation à aller fêter sa réussite. Cette nouvelle avait ravi tout le pays, et le peuple célébrait l'habileté et le sang froid de leur représentant. Ce dernier n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Les paroles de sa soeur tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Il n'était pas mort, puisqu'il était là, pas vrai ?

De retour chez lui, il se rendit dans son bureau, devant la grande baie vitrée. Il observa les rues de Saint-Petersbourg, autrefois lumineuses, pleines de vie, d'enfants innocents qui jouaient avec ce qu'ils avaient, riant joyeusement, les yeux brillants, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents. Maintenant, ces même rues étaient sombres et désertes pour la plupart. Les enfants ne sortaient plus. Sur la grande place, les adultes scandaient l'hymne national, et leurs rires étaient sadiques et dénués de joie. Auparavant teintée de couleurs pâles, la ville était maintenant bariolée de rouge et de noir, montrant à quel point le chaos était présent.

Ses yeux se détachèrent de la vitre et rencontrèrent quelque chose sur le rebord intérieur. Son tournesol. Au début de la guerre, il se dressait fièrement, sa corolle de pétales tournée vers le ciel, d'une couleur si étincelante qu'elle faisait pâlir celle du soleil. Depuis le commencement des combats, il avait peu à peu perdu de sa superbe. Il s'était flétri, sa tête résolument tourné vers le sol, et perdait ses pétales, dont les couleurs devenaient ternes. Il mourrait.

Alors il comprit. Enfin les paroles de Katya avaient un sens. La guerre l'avait rendu dur, impitoyable et insensible. Elle avait tué ses émotions et son coeur, tout comme son obscurité avait tué la fleur qu'il préférait. Il était aussi mort que son tournesol. Il pensa aux victimes qu'il avait faite, à toutes ces familles à qui il avait arraché une vie, à ces pays qu'il avait dévasté, et à tous ces amis qu'il avait trahi. Alors l'horreur de cette guerre lui apparu enfin totalement, faisant couler des larmes amères sur ses joues. Il avait trahi tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux. Même _lui_, il l'avait trahi.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la lourde porte de chêne. Un jeune russe lui apporta une missive, et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Soupirant, Ivan décacheta la lettre. Sa respiration eut un accro ; il ne connaissait que trop bien cette écriture. Ces traits vifs, pressés, n'appartenaient qu'a _lui_.

* * *

_Ivan ;_

_Je t'attend à Mourmansk, dans la ruelle de la taverne._

_Viens le plus tôt possible._

* * *

Il avait immédiatement prit la route en direction de Mourmansk. S'_il_ l'y attendait, s'_il_ l'y attendait vraiment, alors... Son coeur battait frénétiquement. _Sa_ silhouette, _son_ nom de nation, c'était ce genre de choses qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie. Arpentant les rues désertes, chose rare au crépuscule, il se rendit à l'endroit prévu. Arrivé au seuil de la ruelle, il _l_ 'aperçut enfin. Sur la place au bout de l'étroit couloir, un jeune homme se tenait dos à lui, observant le soleil se teinter de feu. Ses cheveux, qui paraissaient plus longs que lors de leur dernière rencontre, étaient toujours attachés de la même manière, et flottaient paresseusement dans la brise légère. Le russe s'avança, jusque derrière le jeune homme et, n'osant y croire, souffla doucement, de peur de briser l'illusion, ce nom qu'il chérissait tant.

" Yao ? "

Aussitôt, l'interpellé se retourna. Ivan eut un coup au coeur ; il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la guerre. L'apparence du chinois le lui montrait assez. Des cernes étaient apparue sous les yeux tristes de la nation, et il avait maigri. Il vit passer un instant de la douleur sur son visage, sûrement due à l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait. Puis...

" Ivan. "

Un faible salut. Le visage du plus grand s'assombrit. Yao s'était renfermé sur lui même, il n'arrivait pas à lire la moindre émotion, la moindre pensée en lui. Et il pensait savoir pourquoi.

" Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur. "

Aussitôt, la carapace du plus vieux vola en éclats. Son visage perdit toute impassibilité, ses traits prirent à nouveau vie, remplis d'une tristesse et d'une douleur sans nom. Comment, comment pouvait-il savoir, lui, si le russe lui mentait ou non ? Yao ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ni quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Il sentit ses larmes tracer des sillons humides sur ses joues, et baissa la tête.

" Assez..., finit-il par murmurer.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'en ai assez... Assez de faire semblant-aru. Tout le monde veut ta mort... Tout le monde est contre toi... Tous pensent que tu les as trahis... Et moi... Et moi... "

Le chinois laissa sa phrase en suspend, sans bouger. Il avait l'air déchiré, écartelé entre deux parties de lui-même ; c'était insupportable pour Russie. Il allait amorcer un geste pour le réconforter quand l'autre releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux brûlaient à la fois de colère et de... Résignation ?

" Et moi je ne veux pas -aru ! Je m'en fiche, que tu nous ais trahis, qu'on soit en guerre, que je n'ai pas le droit ! Si je viens maintenant, ce n'est pas en tant que Nation, mais en tant qu'être humain-aru ! Pas en tant qu'allié, mais... En tant qu'amant ! acheva Chine. "

Ravalant ses larmes, l'asiatique s'approcha de lui et l'empoigna par le col de son manteau. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il vint l'embrasser farouchement. C'était décidé ; ses sentiments passaient avant son devoir de nation. Non, en fait, c'était plus précis que ça : Ivan passait avant tout. Quitte à perdre ses amis, quitte à renoncer à se battre, quitte à briser son honneur, Yao ferait tout pour rester avec celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Ce baiser, là, dans la neige pure descendue du paradis, dans le sang épars de vies fauchées injustement, dans la poussière laissée par les années de combats, était l'une des choses les plus simples, les plus pures et les plus belles du monde. En cet instant précis, celui où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, le temps avait arrêté sa course folle pour admirer cet amour sincère, cette promesse enfantine que nul ne pourrait briser. Ce moment était un rêve magnifique mais, comme tout rêve, il a une fin, brutalement amenée par la sonnerie du réveil.

" Ivan Braginsky ! Ne bouge pas, tu es encerclé ! "

Autour d'eux, dans la petite ruelle miteuse de Mourmansk, venaient de se dresser les autres membres du G20, au grand complet et tous armés d'un pistolet. L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de les fixer d'un air impassible, sans plus sourire. Le chinois, quant à lui, affichait une expression douloureuse, qui semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur ; mais il avait fait son choix, et sa fidélité allait à son amant avant tout.

" Laissez-le ! Vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce que je sais en ce qui concerne ce conflit ! D'après des sources sûres, que vous pourrez tous vérifier si j'ai le temps de vous les confier, l'organisateur, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Ivan ! Je vous le dis, non, je vous le jure sur ma vie, c'est à cause de son supé-

_ Tais-toi ! s'exclama Amérique, les sourcils froncés. Reviens de notre coté, Yao, et on pourra faire table rase, on effacera l'ardoise, et tu ne sera pas traité comme un traître. "

Le ton était sec, et ses paroles étaient claires ; il s'agissait d'un ultimatum. Alfred avait les yeux braqué sur son adversaire, une haine viscérale se lisant dans son regard d'azur. Son mentor, l'autre blond aux yeux d'émeraude, fit un pas en direction du couple, son regard suppliant fixé sur le chinois.

" Yao... Ne soit pas borné, viens... , renchérit-il, tendant la main à l'asiatique. "

Néanmoins, le descendant des Wang, au lieu d'attraper sa main et d'obéir bien sagement, la repoussa d'un coup sec, venant ensuite se placer devant le grand russe. Les bras écartés, le dos droit et la posture fière, le jeune homme aux yeux de châtaigne flamboyante survola le groupe en face de lui avec une détermination sans pareille.

" Non. Fut la seule réponse sèche qu'obtinrent les membres du G20. "

L'anglais sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac et ferma les yeux avant de se détourner, livide. La main devant la bouche, plus aucun mot n'en sortait, et il se laissa réconforter par Francis qui tentait de le rassurer, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Yao paye, jamais, surtout pas lui. Mais ils étaient désormais forcé de l'exécuter pour traîtrise grave, et collaboration avec l'ennemi.

Alfred pointa son pistolet en direction de la poitrine de la vieille nation, impassible. Il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix ; le chinois était coupable de haute trahison, que ce soit envers son pays ou ses amis, et le fait que lui et le russe soient liés par autre chose que de l'amitié, bien que ça ait été une surprise pour tous, n'était absolument pas une raison valable. Aurait-il fait ça pour Angleterre, lui ? La réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fit trembler sa main quelques courts instants, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Pas d'erreur, et aucun échappatoire.

Un coup de feu résonna contre les murs de la ruelle, et un bruit sourd, le son si caractéristique d'un corps lourd qui tombe au sol, retentit peu de temps après. Un silence, pas même perturbé par le chant inexistant des oiseaux, ni par les bruits absents du village désert, s'établit à la suite de ces deux sons morbides.

Les yeux de Yao s'écarquillèrent ; là, au sol, étendu telle une marionnette désarticulée à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils entravant sa liberté, à l'endroit où il aurait dû être lui-même, se trouvait Ivan, une tache écarlate à la poitrine et la respiration laborieuse.

Un cri déchirant monta de son estomac jusque dans sa gorge et mourut sur les lèvres du chinois, qui se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés. Des larmes glaciales, amères, coulaient sur ses joues pâles, et une violente douleur le prit à la poitrine en voyant que le grand russe, d'ordinaire si résistant, ne se relèverait pas cette fois. La nuit était tombée sur les orbes parme, et le jour ne viendrait plus jamais les faire étinceler.

Yao se leva en chancelant, douloureusement, et releva les yeux afin de faire face à l'assassin. S'approchant peu à peu, avec une lenteur calculée, la vieille nation attrapa d'un geste habile le canon de son arme et le pointa droit sur son coeur, le regard empreint d'une volonté sans limite.

" Tire. fit-il simplement.

_ Non ! Alfred, pitié, non ! Ne lui obéit pas, c'est finit, l'ennemi est mort ! Hurla l'anglais à son ancienne colonie. "

Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'épargner, il ferait tout pour, sa mort ne servirait absolument à rien, si ce n'était à faire couler plus de sang encore. Un sourire désolé et épuisé avait étiré les lèvres du chinois qui, sans même lâcher l'arme, s'était tourné vers l'affolé.

" Aller, Arthur... Arrête d'être si égoïste. Laisse-moi partir, _Opium Bastard_, tu sais bien que c'est ce que je veux vraiment... Tu ferais pareil pour certaines personnes... Et toi, tire, qu'on en finisse avec cette guerre, qu'on efface la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Fit-il amèrement à l'impétueuse Amérique. "

_~ Cent ans plus tard ~_

Un siècle. Un siècle déjà d'écoulé. Ce lâche d'amerloque n'avait même pas osé tiré, trop convaincu par les suppliques de l'anglais. La guerre s'était arrêtée net, et les opposants des deux partis, les dirigeants des pays, n'avaient rien demandé en conséquence, rien non plus en réparation, si ce n'était une entraide mondiale afin de se reconstruire, faisant comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut.

Pourtant, le vide dans le coeur d'un certain asiatique était toujours là, lui. Le jeune homme avait bien changé, en si peu de temps que représente un dixième de millénaire pour une nation ; un peu plus grand désormais, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, autant que lorsque ses compatriotes le nommaient encore Asia, et ses traits avaient gagné en maturité ainsi qu'en tristesse.

Yao ne souriait plus vraiment ; pas qu'il manque de sincérité, car il voulait réellement sourire, mais sans joie. Il n'était plus qu'une présence fantomatique, presque mourante, une âme en peine qu'on avait prise en pitié mais à laquelle on ne pouvait apporter aucune aide véritable. Il en semblait presque faible.

Néanmoins, la vieille nation continuait de se rendre une fois tout les jours auprès du corps d'Ivan.

Comme chaque nation morte avant son pays, le grand slave reposait sur une stèle de marbre blanc, entourée d'un immense dôme de verre, étincelant comme du cristal, situé en plein coeur de son pays. A l'intérieur de ce dôme mortuaire s'étendait un champ de tournesols en fleurs, les premiers de la saison, qui ne laissaient la place que pour un maigre chemin de terre et une petite auréole autour du corps. C'était Yao qui les avait semés et qui s'en était occupé jusque là. Leur tout première floraison était tout simplement magnifique, pensa le chinois en entrant pour la deuxième fois dans le cercueil.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la vieille nation avait sentit qu'il devait y retourner encore une fois le jour même. Comme ce matin-ci, il s'assit auprès du grand russe. Ce dernier semblait dormir tant il était paisible dans la mort et, le corps d'une nation ne pouvant se décomposer, ce fait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

" Ivan... "

Ce prénom ne fut qu'à peine soufflé, si bien que la lamentation de la brise au-dehors le couvrit, et ces deux syllabes étaient tout aussi mélancoliques que les fois précédentes. Ses doigts redessinèrent avec lenteur et attention les traits slaves de celui qui avait été emporté par le même coup de feu que son coeur, cent ans auparavant. Le chinois cru même sentir sa lèvre tressaillir sous ses doigts, mais se rendit bien vite compte que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Son amant n'était pas plus vivant que le marbre immaculé sur lequel il reposait depuis si longtemps.

L'asiatique avisa l'heure, et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir une seconde fois dans cet endroit la même journée. Une envie de le revoir encore, peut-être, ou bien comme un devoir, en ce jour commémoratif de sa mort. Oui, sûrement cette dernière option, d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, une main pâle aux doigts longs et fins attrapa son poignet.

Finalement, tout comme la floraison des filles de lumière, le jour avait mit cent ans avant de se lever à nouveau sur les orbes parme, lesquels brillaient d'un éclat des plus beaux, qui rappelait l'innocence des jours passés, et annonçaient l'avenir radieux qui se dessinait pour eux.

* * *

_Petite note en bas_ : Donc oui, voilà, c'est pas très brillant et je m'en veux à mort. Pourquoi ? 1. J'ai fait mourir Russie, pendant 100 ans. 2. J'fais souffrir Chine pendant 100 ans. 3. Je fais du mal à Angleterre et 4. Je fais passer Amérique pour un salopard et un lâche xD Bref, en espérant quand même que vous avez aimé, laissez moi votre avis~


End file.
